


The Rumors Are True

by OlympiaRiver



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Apollo gets what he deserves, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, More tags to be added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sweet Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympiaRiver/pseuds/OlympiaRiver
Summary: She sprinted towards his direction, “Hades!” She frantically called.He turned around and looked surprised, but happy. But the closer she got, the more concerned he looked. She couldn’t blame him though, she probably looked out of her mind running so frantically towards him.“Uhm, hello Kore-““Hades, kiss me.”His eyes widened, “Sweetness, what-?”Inspired by the fic, “The Right Timing” by dearprongs
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	The Rumors Are True

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:   
> -panic attacks  
> -implied rape

She was running. She never ran faster in her life, she was sure. She was huffing, gasping for breath, legs were moving fast and aching, but it didn’t matter. All she knew in that moment was that she had to get as far away as she possibly could from  him.

.

“Excuse me, I’m just gonna go get a drink. I’ll be right back!” Persephone told Artemis. She waded through the crowds of Zeus’ party, reaching the bar and asking for a Bellini. Leaning into the counter, she surveyed the room, taking in all the gods and goddesses in the giant room. Everyone seemed to have a place, to know what they were doing. She wished it was that easy for her.

Suddenly she felt a hand grip her shoulder and she jumped, ‘ Fates .’

“Heya, Persie. Great party, hmm?”

Of course it was  him . 

She whipped around and saw the being she hated most. Apollo.

“You look so hot in that dress, I bet it was for me, right?” He laughed. 

His  stupid laugh.

“Go away, Apollo. I told you to leave me alone,” she told him firmly.  ‘Gods, WHY can’t Olympian men understand the word “no”?’

He scowled, but then smirked, “Oh you goddesses, always playing hard to get,” he gripped her bottom, “I’m more than happy to play.” 

Persephone gasped and slapped him across the face, sending him staggering back into the counter.

“ Ow !”

And she bolted off and shoved people to the side, desperate to get away. 

“Get back here, you little ingrate!” She heard him yell, not too far behind. 

There wasn’t enough time, she wouldn’t be able to leave or find Artemis or Eros before Apollo would reach her. She saw a flash of blue in the corner of her eye. Wait- Hades!

She sprinted towards his direction, “ Hades !” She frantically called.

He turned around and looked surprised, but happy. But the closer she got, the more concerned he looked. She couldn’t blame him though, she probably looked out of her mind running so frantically towards him.

She leaped into his arms, making him stagger back. 

“Uhm, hello Kore-“

“Hades, kiss me.”

His eyes widened, “Sweetness, what-?”

“Kiss me.  Now , please!”

She looked back and saw Apollo just a few feet away from them, then looked back into his eyes desperately.

She could tell he was concerned and hesitated for a small moment, but soon realized what was going on and put on a fake smile, pressing his lips against hers.

If she was in a different situation, this would probably be the best moment of her life. His lips were soft, his hands finally fell into place as he held her tightly to him, one on her cheek and one supporting her weight on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, completely absorbed in the moment.

Apollo stopped in front of them, completely shocked, “Wh- you two are-?“ 

She pulled back from Hades, “Hello my love, I hope you weren’t waiting too long for me to get here.” She prayed that he knew what was going on and would play along. 

“Not long at all, Sweetness,” he set her down, but held one of her hands, letting her know he was aware of her situation, “let me get you drink.”

She smiled and nodded, scowling at Apollo before turning to follow Hades and leaving Apollo awestruck and alone.

  * Hades POV



Once they reached the bar, Hades pulled a chair back for her and she mumbled a thank you. He sat right next to her, looking back to check if Apollo was following them, then putting an arm protectively around her shoulder. 

He leaned down to check on her, she seemed spooked and shaky.  ‘I swear next time I see that little-‘

“Hades? Thank you so much. And I’m so sorry for dragging you into my mess, I feel awful.” She looked into his crimson eyes with her own glassy red ones.

“No no no, Kore it’s okay. I’m sorry you have to put up with the disgusting Olympians up here, I’m more than happy to help you anyway I can.” He cradled her face in his hands, wiping away a few tears.

“Let’s get out of here, I can take you home,” he offered.

“I...” she hesitated, “could we possibly.. go to your place? Apollo would know I’m at Artemis’ and would no doubt go there and- I just don’t want to deal with him right now. You can say no, though! I don’t want to impose or-“

“-Persephone it’s okay, I’d love you have you over,” he cut off her rambling, “come on, let’s go.” He stood and offered an arm, which she gratefully accepted. She seemed unsteady, so with his other arm, he hugged her close to his side.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Sweetness. Don’t worry.” He reassured her.

She was comforted by this and smiled up at him, “I know.”

They walked out of the building, a few people staring and taking pictures. 

“ He has a new girlfriend?”

“Who is she?”

“Poor girl.”

“He is way out of her league !”

He paid them no mind, all that mattered right now was that Persephone was safe and okay. He noticed that she buried her face into his side at the sight of the flashes. He hurried them out, and pulled her to the side, kneeling down in front of her. 

“Persephone, what happened?”

She gasped for air, as soon as she realized they were finally alone and violently shook. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were blown wide. Hades stepped back, all too aware that this was a panic attack. 

“Sweetness, do you want me to help you?”

She nodded once, still huffing and whimpering.

“Can I touch you?”

She nodded again.

“Here, sit down,” she shakily sat down onto the cold concrete. “Breathe with me, okay?” He inhaled slowly through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, she did the same. They did this several times, Hades still holding her hands,  I’m here. It’s okay. You’ll be okay.

“Great job, Kore. Are you okay? C-can I pick you up?”

She nodded.

Hades slowly stood and gathered her in his arms in a bridal carry, cradling her close to his chest. She shivered, still crying a bit. It completely broke his heart, he would do anything to make her smile.

“I’ll take you home, you can see the dogs, they always help me,” he chuckled.

He didn’t miss her lips twitch up ever so slightly, a hint of a smile, when she nodded.

Feeling satisfied and like he may have even lifted her spirits, he brought her to his car and set off for the Underworld.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fic, “The Right Timing” by dearprongs!
> 
> Thank you for reading, don’t forget to leave kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
